Bad Day, Indeed
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: Ruth is having a rather bad day, and it's all because of a certian MI-5 head... Update coming when possible! .:HarryXRuth:. R&R!... Auntie Lou x
1. Public Transport

_[Authors Note: I don't own any of this, Other than the ideas for the story! xD Enjoy 'Bad day, Indeed'! ...Lou x] _

* * *

Chapter 1- 'Public Transport'

It was a Fact that Ruth had always found Harry Pearce irresistible. Yes, she had quite a fixation on him. Liked him, loved him even...she supposed it must be the way that a mere glance from him was enough to stop anyone dead in their tracks, his undisputable intelligence that could, with a few choice words, silence a room of squabbling senior ministers...but lastly, his_ legendary_ charm that never failed to send her hurtling into the abyss of embarrassment. It was _also _a fact that as much as she loved him, she _hated_ the way that he made her when he was around...The blushing, for one...The inability to think straight when he was with her...but mostly, The way that he could make her squirm; the way that he got anything out of her that he wanted, even though she was a particularly intelligent member of MI-5, She found _that_ particular fact almost unbearable.. However, despite her feelings for him- work time rolled around again.

The bus journey to Thames house was fairly uneventful, Other than a apparently blind elderly woman mistaking her for 'That Asian girl who lives down my road'. As the bus neared her stop, she squeezed past the confused woman and half walked, half sprinted to the front of the bus. But as she walked through the familiar doors of Thames house, Ruth had no idea that it was going to be one of the most testing days she'd had in a long time. By the time she'd gotten in the lift and pressed the 'Floor 3' button, Ruth had both arms filled with thick folders of paper work that _she_ had to go through and sign.

'_It's one of those days already...'_ she thought to herself as the doors slid open with a quiet 'Ping' and the pod entrances came into view. She cursed under her breath whilst juggling with the folders when she accidently walked into a pissed off looking Juliet, who was on her way out of the grid, Instantly Earning herself a loud 'Watch where you're going for Christ's sake!'. Feeling embarrassed and Cringing slightly she stepped into one of the pods. However, as soon as she spotted Harry walking across the office her negative feelings seemed to disappear, along with all concept she had of time or reality... His chocolate brown eyes glittering with hidden emotion. His hair slightly ruffled, giving him a highly attractive dishevelled look and an adorable pout on his lips, no doubt from his meeting with Juliet.

All of these things never failed to gain her undivided attention, usually a welcome distraction from the mundane tasks that surrounded her on a day-to-day basis...However, being completely transfixed on Harry, Ruth managed to forget she was inside a solid, transparent structure and also that the door, through which she was about to walk, hadn't opened yet. Still distracted, with eyes intently following Harry and mouth slightly agape she took a purposeful step forwards, crashing herself head first into the glass which made a distinct 'Thump' noise. Doing a very good impression of a startled pigeon she instantly snapped out of her trance at the shockwave of pain that rippled down from her forehead, letting out a small 'Arrhg!' and slapping her hands up to her head; she could already feel the eyes of the grid upon her. Then, as though mocking her, the instant she stepped back the door glided open.

Stepping into the room and trying desperately to pretend she couldn't hear the muffled giggling coming from her colleagues, Ruth muttered a half-hearted "Buggar..." under her breath. By the time that she got to her desk she could feel a sizeable bruise forming on her head, keeping one hand pressed firmly on the lump Ruth rummaged through her hand-bag looking for a hand-mirror to check out the damage. There was half a dime bar, a hair brush, her note book, two tampons and a black parker pen. No mirror. Sighing and dropping the bag, Ruth scanned the grid for someone whose opinion she could _trust_, other than Harry, of course. She could tell instantly that _everyone_ had been watching her since she walked into that '_bloody _door' because a whole office of heads ducked simultaneously. Squinting slightly and frowning, she spotted Malcolm who was busy nattering away to one of the other 'Techies' and attempted to gain his attention by

Waving her hands in the air franticly and half whispering, half shouting his name from across the room. "Malcolm!"...No response "Malcolm!"...a few raised eyebrows. "Bloody HELL...MALCOLM!"...Attention was gained, however it wasn't Malcolm's. The sharp talking, blonde, former MI-6 agent swaggered her way over to Ruth, Raising a cynical eyebrow as she walked. Ruth made a futile attempt at hiding by dropping a stapler under her desk and squatting to floor level to retrieve it; but by the time she had got up, Ros Myers was leaning casually on her desk with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face. "You have a problem, ?" She said, turning around to face Ruth fully.

"Uhhm...I-" Was all that she could get out before Ros had lent in closer, eyes squinting and brow furrowed. "You have a bruise on your forehead..." She said through a spreading smirk. Ruth's eyes widened slightly as she feigned surprise, letting out a small gasp and cocking her head to one side slightly, breathing a very unconvincing "Really?" Its part of being a spy, to be able to tell that someone's lying and Ros happened to be _very_ good at her job, not that Ruth's attempt at fooling her would win any prizes. Rolling her eyes and thinking to herself _'Who does this woman think she's fooling?'_ Ros put on a fake smile and turned to walk away. "Yeah. It must've been that intimate encounter you had with the door earlier..." Ruth reddened slightly, remembering the incident involving her forehead and a sheet of double-glazed glass.

"Oh- yes...Uhm, I must be more careful" She replied half heartedly, glaring at Ros' back and silently willing her to leave. "Indeed- Walking whilst fantasising about Harry licking whipped cream off of your naked flesh is _not_ the best idea, you're likely to become distracted." Rosalyn's words took Ruth some-watt off guard and before she could come up with an intelligent response, Ros had walked away, desperately trying to drag down the smile that was threatening to erupt from the corners of her mouth. Ruth, secretly furious with herself for not thinking of a reason to call Malcolm over, sat with her cheeks a blazing red and her face a picture of pure rage, something that not many people had ever seen. The chap that Malcolm was talking to said goodbye with a smile and left, leaving the technician to ask Ruth just _what _she had been playing at. He walked up behind her, failing to notice the _seriously_ bad vibes that she was radiating. Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he began to speak.

"Sorry about having to ignore you earlier, I was dealing with some quite important business. What was it you-" the words had barely left his mouth before she stood up and began to walk off across the grid in a direction unknown to even herself, letting a seething 'Piss _off_ Malcolm' escape from behind clenched teeth. Leaving a very confused and bewildered Malcolm in her wake.

* * *

_[ Chapter 1, Done! ...I hope you loved it, darling! Haha... And, again! Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! ;D Thank you!__ ...Auntie Loux]_


	2. Prada

_[Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so bloody long to update... My old Harry Potter obsession has resurfaced, Gah hah haa... Oh well- I hope you enjoy this, even though it's short. I don't own anything. Finally, I apologize again- I was never good at deadlines at school :D... Enjoy! Lou x]_

* * *

Chapter 2- 'Prada'

In her haste Ruth had failed to notice that a certain head of MI-5 had been watching her little outburst rather intently _and_ that he was now following her movements from a distance. She _also _failed to notice that Jo had unwittingly left an excessively large Prada handbag in the path of her rampage. Taking a large step, with her mind preoccupied by troublesome thoughts, Ruth caught her heel in the strap of Jo's handbag and for several steps dragged the expensive but surprisingly heavy accessory along with her, before getting her other heel trapped in the bag and tumbling into a heap on the floor also pulling several files, lamps and keyboards with her on her way down in a vain attempt to slow herself down.

Her face began to escalate in colour when she realised that her 'attempt at flying' was being acknowledged by several surprised gasps and the occasional outburst of laughter from a passerby. Harry was the first on the scene. Trying his best to keep the childish smile that was threatening to take over his mouth under control, he offered Ruth a hand which she took with a mixture of Gratitude and Reluctance. After being returned to her feet she walked away briskly, wanting for nothing more than the floor to swallow her up.

She had finally decided that the roof would be the best place to escape to. She needed to clear her head, calm down. Within minutes she had made her way up to the top and pushed her way through the fire doors, silent tears made their way down her cheeks. Tears of embarrassment and anger. She had managed to make a complete fool of herself and loose what little respect her colleagues had for her in less than 10 minutes. She settled down on the floor as out of sight as possible and wrapped her arms around her knees.

The worst thing, she thought, was how she had completely obliterated any chance of Harry ever thinking she was an intelligent, capable woman. She had no intention of returning any time soon, all she wanted was time to sit and think, and cry.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 2! xD Short, I know! But so am I! Still, reviews are sex so sex me up! ...Auntie Lou x


	3. Aoi

_[Authors Note: Oh...Em... Gee! I HAVE TAKEN SO SO SO SO SO LONG TO DO THIS! *Bows and begs forgiveness* I'm sorry! You can take me home and I'll do anything you want as a form of apology... And I mean anything... o_O Lmao.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this obscenely late piece of literature ...Lou x]_

* * *

Chapter 3- 'Aoi'

Sighing, Ruth sauntered over to the roof-edge, taking in London in all its industrial beauty. The sun was high in the sky now, the glass of the buildings catching rays of light in brilliant streaks of orange and yellow. It was times like this that Ruth would give anything to be a bird, to just fly away to some distant continent where she could be free. Yes, freedom was a wonderful thing. So involved was Ruth in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the lurking figure now appearing from the darkness of the doorway.

"Not going to jump, are you?" Teased none other than Harry Pearce from his perch in the dark doorway. She instantly tensed at the sound of his voice, raising a sub-conscious hand to swipe her fringe from her widening eyes. Trying to calm herself, she kept her eyes trained on a swallow darting its way through the sky before her as she replied "I was just thinking of becoming a bird... Flying somewhere new..." With a small chuckle as he approached her, Harry responded with "Then it's a good job I showed up in time... If you'd have tried that you would've fallen straight down." More out of politeness than actual amusement she laughed.

As he leant on the wall beside Ruth, Harry could tell she wasn't in the mood for joking. _Shame_, he thought. He glanced at her, and then turned to face the wall fully, admiring the diligence of the small sparrow, too. Before long the silence was too much for Ruth, who muttered "Excuse me..." before turning to leave. She was swiftly apprehended by her boss who took her arm and spun her to face him. He smiled slightly looking at Ruth's bewildered expression and sighed "Don't keep running from me, Ruth..." She blinked once or twice then averted her eyes from his gaze.

He continued "You seem like you've had a bad day..." Snorting in a sarcastic manner, she replied "...Indeed." receiving a sympathetic smile from the man before her. He let his hand rise to her shoulder and settle there "You want to talk about it?.." She felt a flare of anger for reasons she couldn't explain to even herself and pulled away from his hand sharply, giving a quick glare before half-running half-walking back towards the building. Not particularly shocked, Harry rolled his eyes and shouted after her "How does dinner at 7 sound?" Ruth stopped in her tracks, her knees almost bucking in the sudden suspense.

He smirked and walked towards her. Turning she asked shakily "P-pardon..?" Harry tucked his hands into his pockets and replied "Dinner. 7 o'clock. With me" Her jaw would have hit the floor if it were physically possible. Seeing the shock on her face would have usually made him laugh, but playing it cool as always he continued "That is if you wish to... I understand going to dinner with your boss might not be the 'done thing'" Fearing his retraction she flipped her fringe away from her face again and replied "No, no... I'd like that." Much to Harry's non-surprise.

Smiling slyly he said "Good. How does the piper sound?" earning an eager nod from Ruth, who by now was reddening and smiling from ear to ear, she chirped "Sounds good!" Harry laughed and finished with "See you there, then... Don't forget." Already turning to leave Ruth shouted behind herself "I won't!" As she reached the door and gave it a sharp nudge, there was a largely audible 'Ouch!' from the other side. Confusion got the better of her as she asked "Hello?" and opened the door fully. It revealed an intensely embarrassed looking Malcolm, guilty looking Tom Quinn and Ros, who was clutching her evidently injured ear.

Everything suddenly making sense, Ruth exclaimed "You were listening in on our conversation weren't you!" The two men looked away ashamedly and Ros still nursing her ear but quick witted as ever replied "Wow, I see why you became a spy! Well done Sherlock." Swallowing her anger, Ruth stormed her way down the small flight of stairs, managing somehow not to fall as she did so. Ros couldn't resist shouting "Have a nice date, Ruth!" after the woman, but quickly fell silent as a distinctly disgruntled Harry also set off down the flight of steps.

Now settled nicely at her desk, Ruth couldn't help but smile. So what if she had a huge bruise on her head or that she fell over in the office? Harry wanted to take her on a date! This thought brought a small amount of fear. She hadn't been on one of those in a while... She'd better be prepared before she left. But nothing could prepare her for the horrors of her dinner date with Harry later that night.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Ooh, I know, I'm a bitch! But this is the end of a very very late chapter 3!..As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this and... Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! ;D Thank you so much for your love and reviews! ...Auntie Lou x


	4. A&E

[Authors Note: New laptop, new software... No spell check. For the love of God. Anyways, chapter 4 is here! Finally. I do hope that you don't think too badly of me now, I still love you reviewers/readers out there! It's not you, it's me and all that... I regress. Please, enjoy ...Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'A&E.'**

It was 6.45 pm and Ruth Evershed paced nervously around her sitting room. Fifteen minutes until her date with Harry Pearce, long time love interest and boss alike. It would take the taxi at least ten minutes to reach 'The Piper' so these last five minutes were dedicated to final preparations.

Phone, check. Lipstick, check. Purse, che- ...Wait ...Where the bloody hell is my purse? The poor woman's train of thought went something like this; 'No purse- No taxi- No taxi- No date- No date- You end up a sad old lady surrounded by cats!' Ruth let out a small cry of frustration, earning a loud meow from a very disgruntled Fidget that resulted in a louder cry of fear from Ruth.

So, the search began, leaving a sizable amount of destruction in it's wake. (Including the loss of an earing and many books losing their place on the shelf) It was under the kitchen sink that the sound of a car pulling up to the drive caused Ruth to shoot to her feet, hitting her head for the second time that day. Although much, much harder.

White lights popped before her eyes as she fell to the ground, ears ringing from the sheer force of the impact. If she'd screamed she didn't hear it. Soon enough she felt a warm sticky substance make its way down her temple and shakily lifted a hand to the site of impact. This time she did hear herself scream as the pain faired dangerously in her head, the all too real possibility of unconsciousness hitting her almost as hard as the porcelain basin.

Ruth bit her lower lip in concentration as she grappled for the kitchen counter, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet. She just hoped that she didn't take another fall. God knows that she could do without a broken ankle... or a broken anything, for that matter. As she reached forwards to lean upon the island in the centre of the room, she glanced at her green gown, now spattered with red. Rolling her eyes as best she could, she thought hopelessly 'Great. I look like a fucking elf.'

As she inched slowly towards the hall, there was a loud knock at the door. Her heart jumped and another jolt of pain consumed her for a few moments. She'd almost forgotten the taxi. Words seemed to be just out of grasp, but as the second rap of knuckles against door came, there was some sort of verbal salad and the half screamed, half coughed sentence came as follows;

'Help! The head hit my sink and I need a sm.. a smambulence, p- please!'

Luckily, the taxi driver was a decent man and he called the ambulance shortly after discovering a semi-conscious Ruth crumpling against her kitchen counter. From that day forward, Mick would forever be on her Christmas card list.

**Meanwhile**

Harry glanced at his watch for the forth time in three minutes. It wasn't like Ruth to be late. In the role of the stereotypical male, he tried to play it cool. He'd been waiting for precisely eighteen minutes now, busying himself with his drink and on his phone until alas he could procrastinate no longer.

He swilled the remnants of his (third) large whiskey on the rocks, almost absently, not quite, as he thumbed through the contacts on his phone. Shamefully his heart swelled at the sight of her name, listed in black against neon orange. His breath caught minutely as pressed 'Call', downing the last of his drink in an attempt to settle his nerves. On the third ring his call was accepted, but before he could enquire as to Ruth's whereabouts a quiet male voice interjected.

"Hello, Mr. Pearce?" For a moment Harry's mind considered that it could be Ruth's boyfriend, answering to ward away the advances of an old fool whom his lover often laughed about after work. But as soon as the thought was spawned it was dispelled. Ruth wasn't the type of girl who had boyfriends and went to dinner with other men on the side. He cleared his throat before replying;

"Yes? I'm trying to get hold of Ruth Evershed. This is her number, I'm sure." It wasn't until this point that Harry could make out the vague sound of sirens. The unknown man continued.

"I'm not certain what relation you are to , Sir but she seemed adamant that I was to answer her phone. I'm a emergency paramedic, transporting her to the hospital." Harry's heart sank immediately, his mouth felt dry. With great effort he managed to stammer

"H-hospital..? May I talk to her? Is she hurt badly?" He was conscious of the stares of his fellow customers and suddenly realised that he had jumped to his feet and was speeding for the exit. The things love can do to a man. He was in the car by the time the paramedic replied.

"I'm not sure I'm at liberty to discuss this with you, Sir. Miss Evershed has confirmed that you are not her next of kin.'

'_Remain calm.'_

"I'm Sir Harry Pearce, MI5. Section head of the counter-terrorism department. is under my employ and I demand to know where she will receive medical attention."

Harry could swear he heard a half-whispered 'Holy shit.' before being directed to hospital, A&E dpt. He sighed to himself as he turned the key in the ignition, thinking. 'So much for a first date...'

It was a twenty minute drive. He'd make it there in ten.

* * *

So! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and, eh, reviews are sexy. Sex me up! ;D Thank you, muchly! ...Auntie Lou x


End file.
